Mr. Tickle
Mr. Tickle is the first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger and Adam Hargreaves, and a character of the Mr. Men franchise. He tickles people a lot and many. The story was originally based on a question by his son, Adam Hargreaves, who asked what a tickle would look like. He is followed by Mr. Greedy. About Him *'Colour': Orange *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Hair': None *'Family': None *'Friends': Mr. Bump, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided), Little Miss Giggles *'Rivals': Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Bad, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided) *'Love': Everything *'Likes': Tickling, making them happy, food *'Dislikes': Getting his arms tangled up, not tickling, onions (because it makes him cry), getting tickled. *'Job': Tickling people *'Features': Blue bowler hat and long arms *'Nationality': Irish (UK) Tamachi-American (US) Italian-American (Unknown) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Len Carlson (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US dub), Unknown Voice Actor (Emme/Hyptinque software series, possibly 2003) Jeff Stewart (The Mr. Men Show, US), Rob Rackstraw (The Mr. Men Show, UK dub) Story Mr. Tickle's story exactly begins at the room waking up at the bed and setting up his great breakfast using arms without getting up to this because of his "extraordinarily long arms." He uses his arms to get a biscuit and go back and eat it. He then decides that it is a dumb day for him and so goes around town tickling people - a teacher, a policeman, a greengrocer, a station guard, a doctor, a butcher and a postman and many more. They are so happy about tickling. Mr. Tickle go back to the home and do things. The book exactly ends with a good warning that Mr. Tickle could be lurking around anywhere even your doorway, waiting to tickle you for all. Mr. Tickle became happy right now. History The character of Mr. Tickle was created when Roger's 8-year-old son, Adam, asked, "What does a tickle look like?" Like all Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle has a simplistic look. He is orange with long wiggly arms and a small blue hat. In 2001, for the 30th anniversary of the Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle's book was released as a collector's edition hardback. It included a foreword from Adam Hargreaves. His appearance changed in the 2009 show, but changed back to this. Appearances Book: Orange circle, blue hat, long arms Show: Is the same, but his hat has a stripe and his arms can get shorter at any time That all his appearance! International publications & translations Mr. Tickle appears under the titles: *Monsieur Chatouille (French) *Don Cosquillas (Spanish) *Mr. Goglais (Welsh) *Unser Herr Killekille (German) *Meneertje Kietel (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Γαργαλίτσας (Greek) *搔癢先生 (Taiwan) *간지럼씨 (Korean) *Fætter Kilderik (Danish) *Gubben Killekill (Swedish) *מר דגדוג (Hebrew) *Mr. Csiki (Hungarian) *Signor Solletico (Italian) *コチョコチョくん (Japanese) *Domnul Gâdilici (Romanian) *Мистер Щекатун (Russian) *Herr Kilefant (Norwegian) *Senhor Cócegas (Portuguese) *السيد داغداغ (Alsayyed Daghdagh) (Arabic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Stamp *School Teacher *Policeman *Greengrocer *Railway Station Guard *Doctor *Butcher ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Tickle remains relatively the same in looks, however his shape has changed to a circle and is smaller. His arms are now of a normal size (but can stretch out when needed) and his hat has an aqua stripe and is floating above his head. He however, tickles other Mr. Men and Little Misses due to the absence of humans in Dillydale. As far as character traits goes, he is still determined to tickle everyone he interacts with, but instead of doing it for mischief, he does it to make people happy and will stop when nobody wants him to tickle them, save for when the opportunity knocks with Mr. Grumpy, who appears to be his favorite target. He also has his own catchphrase "I think somebody needs a tickle!." He seemed to be in love with Miss Calamity in season 1 but in season 2 when she was deleted he seemed to have hung out more with Miss Chatterbox. In Farm, he sings a song called "Tickle it Out," with backing from Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK versions, he is voiced by Jeff Stewart and Rob Rackster. In Physical, Mr. Tickle was exercising with Little Miss Chatterbox when Mr. Lazy came and played his radio and Mr. Tickle then started to exercise to the tune and was enjoying it until Mr. Lazy unknowingly made it faster and he tried to exercise as fast as he could, but then the radio broke down and Mr. Tickle sat down in exhaustion. He then happily tickled Little Miss Chatterbox afterwards. He made a last appearance in Pests. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical (Speaking) *He is a very friendly character who can't resist a tickle. *In the app released in 2014, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Busy, Mr. Silly, and Mr. Rush cameo although they were all published after his book. *He is one of the four orange characters. The other three being Mr. Small, Miss Curious, and Miss Calamity. In the books, he is one of the eleven orange characters. The other ten being Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Clever, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, and Little Miss Fabulous. *He is one of the twelve characters with a non-visible nose. The other eleven being Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tall, and Little Miss Bossy. *He loves tickles. *He didn't believe that Mr. Rude was a rude character (an exception was made in Dining Out), but he was 1 out of 7 "Angry Heads" shouting "Mr. Rude!!!!" *He was proud of Mr. Rude who farted for them to save the spaceship from the "Angry Aliens." *His arms are accidentally tied up on a tree in Snow and with Mr. Rude in Superstore and with a gift in gifts and in the UK opening cinematic by Miss Naughty which she knows knots easily. *In Camping, while Mr. Nervous is singing a song he tickles everybody. *He was seen twice without his hat in Hats and Sun & Moon. *In the Mr. Men show, particularly in Season 2, He is mischievous if he is hurting the Mr./Misses or makes them cry, as long as he tickles them. *He is only angry in Little Miss Trouble. *In the 1995 show, he is first seen in The joke is on Little Miss Naughty. *He is one of the characters where that the other Mr. Men and Little Misses (except Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Naughty, Miss Scary, Miss Whoops and Miss Calamity) don't mind a tickle from him. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Tall if you are not including the 1995 show, when he was shown with him at least three notable times, four if you count Mr. Tall's story.) *He has sung Tickle it out three times in the series (Farm, Dining Out, Arts and Crafts). *He blew bubbles of Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy and himself. In fact, one of himself tickled him. *He either thinks tickling is boring unless he can stretch his arms, or his tickles don't tickle unless is arms are long. *He is not wearing clothes at all. *The only time he didn't want to tickle anyone was in Night after being scared at seeing Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf. *He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if he does though. *He made a cameo on an episode of Mike And Molly along with Mr. Messy as plush toys. *He mostly hangs out with Miss Calamity and Miss Scary (Sightseeing , Parade ). *His United States voice is similar to that of Phineas from Phineas and Ferb. *His theme song is known as Tickly, Tickly, Tickly Scream! *The sound he makes when tickling people sounds like a high pitched flute sound, but in the Mr. Grumpy episode, it was high pitched piano keys. *His friends is everyone. *He appeared in 2016 book. Counterparts *See Counterparts Wiki. Episodes Where Mr. Tickle tickled People This is the list. *Opening Theme- Mr. Strong, Miss Whoops, Mr. Nervous (UK Only) and Miss Helpful (Season 1 Only). Season 1 *Physical-Miss Chatterbox. *Boo-Boos-Mr. Bump. *Farm-Cows and Mr. Grumpy. *Mall-Mr. Lazy. *Inventions-Mr. Persnickety, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Bounce. *Canned Goods-Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops. *Jobs-Mr. Persnickety. *Chores-Miss Calamity. *Food-Miss Naughty. *Bugs-Miss Calamity. *Parade-Miss Calamity and Miss Scary. *Games-Mr. Noisy and Mr. Persnickety. *Superstore-Miss Calamity and Mr. Rude. *Hotel-Mr. Grumpy. *Dance - Mr. Bump, Miss Whoops and characters *Sightseeing-Mr. Bounce. *Circus-Mr. Persnickety *Ships-Miss Helpful, Mr. Grumpy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Miss Scary, Mr. Nosey, and Mr. Messy. Season 2 *Driving-Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous. *Outer Space-Miss Helpful and Mr. Bump. *Clean Teeth-Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Grumpy. *Shoes-Mr. Grumpy *Arts and Crafts-Miss Giggles and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Game Shows-Mr. Bump. *Garages-Mr. Quiet. *Eyeglasses-Mr. Scatterbrain. *Toys-Mr. Fussy *Reptiles-Mr. Nervous. *Hats-Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small and Mr. Grumpy. *Up and Down-Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Happy, Miss Helpful and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Dining Out-Mr. Grumpy *Gifts-Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Strong. *Sun and Moon-Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong. *Telephone-Miss Daredevil and Mr. Bump. *Seashore-Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Messy. *Sneezes & Hiccups-Mr. Fussy. *Fruit-Mr. Lazy and Mr. Bump. *Skyscrapers-Mr. Grumpy. *Cinema-Mr. Bump. *Getting Around-Mr. Grumpy. *Clocks-Mr. Bump. *Post Office-Mr. Bump. *Dance, Dance, Dance-Mr. Grumpy. *Library-Miss Helpful and Mr. Bump. *Pirates-Mr. Rude. *Goo-Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Grumpy. *Trains and Planes-Miss Sunshine, Miss Whoops, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr Grumpy. *Birds-Mr. Bump. *Sand and Surf-Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, and A Seagull. *Travel-Miss Sunshine. *Bad Weather-Mr. Fussy. *Pests-Mr. Stubborn Title character other appearances *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Tall (was a notable character) *Mr. Slow *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheerful (With a green hat) *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault (With a green hat again) *Little Miss Yes (With a green hat for the last time) *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Sparkle *Mr. Tickle and the Dragon (A Book with him as the star) *Mr. Tickle In a Tangle (A Book with him as the star) *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) (was seen with Mr. Tall) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) (was with Mr. Tall again) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) (His own episode of the 1995 cartoon) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and The Parrot (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Noisy The Music Man (TV) (Cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Jelly Time Travels (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) (with Mr. Tall for the fourth time counting Mr. Tall's book) *The Christmas Letter (TV) (Cameo) Quotes *Couldn't agree more! (Physical, First line) *I think somebody needs a tickle (Almost every episode and the Chorion logo in US prints) *I think you have to tickle milk out of a cow. (Farm) *I don't think even a tickle would help right now! (Night) *I wonder what happens when you tickle these controls? (Telephone) *Mr Messy Told Mr. Bump. I will Tickle Them. Gallery Mr.Tickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle front cover. Mr. Tickle.png|Mr. Tickle on the back of the early Mr. Men book releases. ImagesGI0A35UP.jpg TV Mr.Tickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle in the Mr. Men show. Bookstoread-592x385.jpg|Mr. Tickle's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial. MrTickle 5 S-1-.jpg Mr tickle.png|Mr. Tickle's 3D. Mr Tickle Plush.jpeg|Mr. Tickle plush. MrTickle 4 S-1-.jpg Somebody need a tickle.jpeg|You gotta tickle it out. About-1971-mrtickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle when he was first created. Mr-Tickle-1A.jpg|Mr. Tickle has lots of charms, not to mention his extraordinarily long arms Mr_Tickle_2A.PNG Mr_Tickle_3a.jpg Mr-Tickle-4A.jpg|He is great. MR_TICKLE_5A.jpg|Mr. Tickle in a tangle Mr_Tickle-6A.PNG Mr-Tickle_7a.jpg Mr-tickle-8a.png|Unlucky Mr. Tickle Classic MR TICKLE.png R.png MR TICKLE BOOK CHARACTER.png MR TICKLE WITH NO ARMS.png Pic tickle.gif MR TICKLE 1995.png 20170514 211115.png IMG 1886.png IMG 2131.png IMG 1887.png IMG 2074.png IMG 2073.png IMG 2072.png IMG 2071.png IMG 2070.png IMG 2069.png IMG 2068.png IMG 2067.png IMG 2066.png IMG_2121.png|He is musician. IMG_2123.png IMG_2129.png Merchandise Line Sticker 1.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 8.png Line Sticker 9.png|with Little Miss Chatterbox Line Sticker 39.png Mr tickle-cassette.jpg External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Tickle Tickle Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Main characters